


throw some flour make it rain

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>claudia just wants to make cupcakes. ashton just want to be a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw some flour make it rain

**Author's Note:**

> basically, claudia (@smashtonirwin on twitter) makes cupcakes every 0.02 seconds. ashton feelings are painful and cupcakes are fabulous, so this happened in about fifteen minutes. super short and random. heh.

_"I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO YOU, THE ONE WHO N-"_

  
"ashton, i swear to god, if you don't shut the fucking hell up in the next millisecond, i'm going to shove this spatula down your bloody throat-"

  
_"HEEEEARTBREAK GIIIIIRL!"_

  
claudia promptly smashes her face against the counter where she is trying to just make some pretty fondant flowers for this goddamn wedding cupcake display for some prissy bitch. she is this close to murdering ashton.

  
ashton, who is merrily skipping around the bake shop kitchen like some sort of elf, screaming out along with his favourite chart songs. _"THIS IS MY JAM!"_ he shrieks.

  
"speaking of jam, why don't you put all thy energy of yours into the jam cupcakes for the window?" claudia goes back to cutting out leaves. she breathes, hearing no more teenage girl-esque noises, assuming ashton has settled down into working.

  
two months back, claudia had opened a hole-in the wall bake shop specialising in what the market considers "gourmet cupcakes". and about two days after she had finished decorating the interior and fixing the electrical for her ovens, a smiling, cheeky ashton irwin stumbled through the creaky door.

  
"hi, um, are you hiring at all?"

  
turns out the boy was talented at piping and creating flavours. an apron and some official (ish) papers were shoved into his arms by a blushing claudia.

because, you know, _hello new attractive tall boy with fucking dimples who will work alongside me in a tiny space for at least six hours a day_. jesus.

  
also turns out ashton enjoyed running about and being a total knobhead.

  
claudia should know better than believe the relative silence (except for nick grimshaw nattering on about something probably irrelevant) meant productivity.

  
because ashton has turned flour into a projectile, and claudia is dead-on in the crosshairs.

  
"you absolute shit!" yells claudia, who isn't angry, just surprised. ashton hides behind the massive metal mixer, a giggle escaping his mouth and a bag of flour clutched in one hand.

  
retaliation is necessary. good thinking, c sauce.

  
claudia nabs the half open bag of flour near her, and proceeds to chase the still flourless ashton around the kitchen. ashton hip checks a bowl of melted chocolate as he slides along the counter, sending it flying and getting chocolate on them both.  
"this is fucking war, irwin, world war three, you hear?"

  
claudia screams as she sends flour sailing through the air over ashton. jason derulo screams about the other side in the background. and as simple as breathing, and like something out of a movie or one of those fan fic things, ashton strides over to claudia and kisses her.

  
simple, easy like breathing. two characters in a flour and chocolate world subconsciously leaning towards each other like a plant to the sun. it's long and languid and warm and sweet, sweet like the bag of sugar on the counter, like the chocolate splattered on them, like the icing and the cupcakes and like ashton himself.

  
ashton pulls back first, only to sing along to katy perry.

**Author's Note:**

> now i want fucking cupcakes


End file.
